Talk:Steven Cox
This page mixes two cases This page needs a severe cleanup/rewrite. It is mixing several unrelated cases (Maybe just two) in one article and it is hard to read. Thanos6 20:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) * It looks like someone mixed in a personal message into it. I removed it and posted it below; I hope it makes sense now. Thor2000 (talk) 23:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Private Message On This Case (moved From Main Page) Besides being a professor, Walker was a Bishop in the Mormon Church and appeared to be a good family man. Richman was just like the rest of us in Medford; just trying to make a living in area that did not have many opportunities. At some point after Richman and I graduated from SOSC in 1976, Walker attempted to get the two of us to go to work for him on a new bank scheme in the Cayman Islands. Stories of his success with the Bank of Tonga sounded too good to be true to us. I went to work for myself and Richman went to work for S.D. Cox Investments Inc. headed by Steve Cox another friend of Richman. Cox who shared an interest in rare coins with Walker probably met through Richman. Walker once told me he knew Cox and had bought rare coins and gold from him. When I suggested that they were competitors, Walker made it clear that he considered Cox to be a inferior competitor and a bad businessman. I chalked that up to competitive jealousy. In retrospect; it seems they were both "bad" businessmen... According to ''Baseball Card News ''magazine, Walker owed Rose $700,000 at the time of his death. The FBI reopened the investigation in Walker's missing sports memorabilia in 1989 after $10,000 worth of Walker's collection turned up in New York. This information was published via the AP in April, 1989. As published in ''Hustle: The Myth, Life, and Lies of Pete Rose ''by Mike Sokolove, Rose believed that the man found in Las Vegas under the name of Charles Lee was not Dennis Walker. Rose instead believed that Walker was still alive and was continuing to sell his (Rose's) memorabilia on the market. Finally the following dated June 2007 from a sports memorabilia message board from someone claiming to be Dennis Walker's son Greg posted: "…He had about everything: Babe Ruth complete uniform, Players rings, team trophies, tons of gamers, 3 Honus Wagner T206 cards, etc. I think he charged a dollar a person to come view it all. It really was amazing. This was mid-80's before everyone starting going crazy collecting the stuff. He did a lot of business with Rose. He had Rose's Hickcock belt and many of his bats, rings, etc. In two of Rose's books-Hustle and the Rose/Giamatti book it talks of their business dealings for a couple of pages. It all ended ugly in 1987 when Dennis Walker was found dead in a Vegas hotel. Foul play was what the FBI determined. All his stuff disappeared. It's a long story. My father was doing some shady things with some shady people unfortunately. My mom and his 5 sons had to move to Nevada to live with my Mom's parents. He left us with nothing. For my graduation in 87 he had given me a Michael Jordan rookie home jersey. BUT, we had to sell it two years later to pay bills. Sold it for 2,000! If nothing else he left us with the sports collecting bug and all of his sons are doing really well: College professor, Lawyer, High School teacher and coach, and two big time insurance guys. That's the story in a nut shell." - Greg - Moved by Thor2000 (talk) 23:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) The attached link to the newspaper articlce isnt even about Steven Cox its about another guy Dennis Walker???